Fateful Fairy Tale II: Cinderella
by JellieYumYum
Summary: This is not a fan fiction about the Disney Cinderella. Fateful Fairy Tale of Cinderella, how it should have happened.


Cinderella woke up early in the morning to hear the sound of a bell.

She groaned, today her stepsisters wanted breakfast in bed. Again.

Everyday was the same thing, get up at 4:00 in the morning, do outside work, make breakfast, do more outside work, make lunch, do inside work, make dinner, do more inside work, go to bed.

Cinderella got up from the cold floor, and put on her stained apron. She walked down stairs from the attic and went through the back door and into the stables. She started with cleaning the stables and then fed the horses and pigs and chickens and every other barn animal you could think of. Once that was done, it was 9:30.

_Well, now it's time to feed the other animal _she thought, as she snickered to herself.

She made ricotta pancakes with orange syrup and bacon-and-leek quiche. She put all of the food she made on three trays along with some green tea, and balanced them on her hands and head. She went upstairs and kicked her sisters room's door open.

"Rise and shine Princesses, 10:30. It's breakfast time." Cinderella said in a loud voice, as she set the two trays on each of their beds, still balancing the one on her head.

"But I don't want to," one of her stepsisters, Margaret, said, in a whiney voice.

"I need my beauty sleep," the other, Winifred, said in an even whinier voice.

"14 hours of sleep is plenty of beauty sleep," Cinderella said while opening the curtains.

"She wouldn't understand," Margaret said to Winifred, "as you can see, she doesn't get beauty sleep."

The two girls snickered together, but quickly stopped when Cinderella slammed her hands on the bed frame and said, "Do you want someone else to make your breakfast?"

Cinderella left the room, leaving the girls speechless, and went into her stepmother's room.

"Good morning." Her stepmother said

Cinderella nodded as she set down her tray, then drew the drapes.

Right as Cinderella was about to leave, her stepmother said, "Oh and Cinderella?"

"Yeah?"

"There are some scones downstairs left over from lunch two days ago, you can have them for breakfast."

"Thanks, I guess."

Cinderella left the room and went outside to finish the work, and then went inside for 'breakfast'.

"Mmmmm. Stale."

After she was done, she set the table and made lunch. She got a half of a peanut butter sandwich, while her stepsisters and stepmother got grilled corn and arugula salad with smoked tomato vinaigrette and gazpacho.

Once they were done with their lunch, Cinderella got to work on the house hold chores.

But right before she could start, her stepmother said, "We are going to the tailor to get your sisters their dresses for the ball, which is in about a few months. I expect all your chores to be done by the time we get home."

"Yeah, whatever."

"It's too bad you can't come, too" Winifred snickered.

"Yeah, you're not going to the ball." Margaret added.

"Oh please, like I would want to be in a room full of shallow girls with huge, prissy dresses fawning over the prince," Cinderella said. "I wouldn't go even if you begged me."

"What?" they all said, except Cinderella.

"But it's every girl's dream to go to the ball and dance with the prince." Winifred said.

"Not every girl," Cinderella replied.

"But would if you become a princess?" Margaret persuaded.

"Sounds boring." What would she do after she married the prince? Croquet? Lame.

"Are you a boy?" Winifred asked.

"Of course she's not a boy! It's her decision, if she doesn't want to go she doesn't have to." Her stepmother said.

_Actually, it's not my decision. I couldn't go anyway. _Cinderella thought.

"Now, come on girls, we have to get your dresses." Her stepmother said.

"Weirdo," Winifred said right before they left.

As Cinderella did her chores, she thought about dressing up in a fancy gown and going to the ball and dancing with the prince. It wouldn't be that bad, but she would rather win a horse race! When she was young her father used to take her to horse races and she was always fascinated by them, but girls weren't allowed to enter. She will just have to settle with watching them.

Some day, when she earns enough money, she will leave her stepsisters and stepmother and go live in a house that she will buy. It will be small though, but just for her. She will give her dad the address so he can visit her. She might get a job as a maid or a tailor, and she can watch those horse races whenever she wants! And she won't have to listen to her stepsisters constant remarks on how dirty or lame or bad she looks any more.

Finally! She finished all her chores with time to spare, so she decided to set the table and get dinner ready. She made barbecued shrimp with ginger and lime, and by the time they got home dinner was ready and on the plates all nice and warm.

"I've got the prettiest gown in the kingdom," Margaret boasted.

"No, I've got the prettiest gown in the kingdom," Winifred argued.

Margaret and Winfred continued to argue on whether who has the better dress, until finally-

"Girls, girls, you both have equal dresses," their mother said. "Cinderella, dear, will you help the two girls with their hair?"

_Like I have a choice _"Sure." Cinderella said.

Once they were done with dinner, Cinderella went up stairs with her stepsisters to help them with their hair.

Winifred sat down in front of the mirror and said, "Make my hair super pretty, Cinderella."

Margaret sat down in front of a different mirror and said, "Make my hair prettier than her hair, Cinderella."

"No, make my hair prettier than Margaret's!"

"No, make mine prettier!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

This was giving Cinderella a headache.

"Your hair is ugly!"

"No, Your hair is ugly!"

"At least your hair is not as ugly as Cinderella!" Winifred snickered.

"Yeah, it's all tangled and red and covered in brambles!" Margaret added.

Cinderella brushed harder.

"OW!" Winifred yelled, "You did that on purpose!"

"You're always so mean all the time!" Margaret said.

"I'm mean?"

"Yeah, and rude!" Winifred added.

"You always act so snotty, walking around like you own the place." Margaret said

Cinderella's blood was boiling, they're certainly not one to talk.

"Well you don't," Winifred said.

"So stop acting like a big shot. You're always really lazy when it comes to your chores, and you barely do anything around here," Margaret remarked. "The only reason why you're here anyway is because you cook and clean. You must have got your stupid genes from your mother."

The sisters went back to their hair, "This hair isn't going to brush itself." Winifred said.

"You stuck-up no good hypocrites!" Cinderella was on fire, you could call her ugly and you could call her lazy, but no one talks bad about her mother.

"Who do you think gets up at 4:00 to do all of your chores only to listen to you complain about how much work you do?! Who do you think cooks all of your food only to hear snooty remarks about how ugly I am?! And you know what? I'm sick and tired of the it, you girls are spoiled brats. You can do your own work from now on, or just pay someone else to do it because I'm not your slave! And seriously, are you three?! Brush your own hair!" Cinderella snapped.

Cinderella's stepmother walked in, "What's going on here?"

"Here's what's going on, I'm sick of this crap. Maids get way better treatment than this, and they get paid and do way less work than me! I'm leaving," Cinderella said, as she started walking out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?! Your chores aren't finished!" Her stepmother said, stopping her.

"Did you not hear me? I'm leaving. L-E-A-V-I-N-G. Gone. Me! I'm going to go get a job or something because this obviously isn't working. Your daughters are spoiled pigs."

"This is the 19th century, you can't just go out and get a job!"

"Watch me." Cinderella finished as she walked out. It was sooner than she excepted, but it was the perfect time to leave.

Goodbye girls. Hello better life!

**A few months later**

"Bella, can you get me that thread?" Cinderella said, as she pinched up the finishing touches on a dress.

"Sure thing!" Bella, a young girl with bright blue eyes, said, "I can't believe we have so many orders!"

"Well, I'm not surprised. The ball is tomorrow and I'm pretty sure people are getting last minute dresses." Cinderella said, nonchalant-like.

"Speaking of which, are you going? Everyone is invited." Bella asked.

"Nah, to much work too make yet another dress. But it would be nice if I had enough time, I'll probably be up all night making these dresses." Cinderella replied.

"You're not going? That's crazy! Maybe I could pull some extra hours so you can finish your dress," Bella offered.

"I haven't even started."

Bella facepalmed, "You're hopeless."

"What can I say?"

The two girls laughed, then Bella said, "If you want, I could stay home tomorrow night and hang out with you?"

"Nah, you don't have to. Go have fun. With out me. Woe is me."

"Now I know you're faking."

"Seriously! You should go."

"You sure? Ok, bye!" Bella said.

Cinderella raised an eyebrow, and said, "Nice try, can you hand me that ribbon?"

"Yeah, yeah." Bella passed Cinderella the ribbon.

"There, all finished!" Cinderella sighed as she looked at a list, "Now only four more."

"That's it! I give up! How many girls live here? We've made, like, 500!" Bella said.

"Calm down, it's not that much. Just pass me that design paper." Cinderella replied.

Bella sighed, "Tonight is going to be a loooonng night."

**The next day**

Bella walked out in a beautiful blue and purple sparkling dress.

"You look amazing." Cinderella said.

"Thank you! I made it myself. I tried to make it look like the ocean."

"I could tell, my compliments." Cinderella said, as she looked out the window to see tons of girls going in carriages. She couldn't help but be a little envious.

Bella noticed. "I wish we had time to make you one…"

"Oh, please, don't. I'm fine, just you go have fun." Cinderella said pushing her out the door.

"But-"

"No buts. Leave. Now." Cinderella closed the door and sighed as she sat down and looked at a sparkly red ribbon.

Suddenly, blue sparkles fell from above her. At first she thought they were fireflies, but then there were more and more until she thought she saw a person.

Cinderella rubbed her eyes when she saw a girl with wings!

The girl said, "Hello, my child!"

"First of all, child? I'm, like, the same age as you if not older. Second of all, HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?"

"I'm your fairy godmother, Nor! I used to be a witch, but then there was this whole scene with Rapunzel and it didn't end well. She got old. And I didn't! Hip hip hooray!"

"Oookkk…am I dreaming?"

"No, now be grateful. You get a wish! And it can't be something like a job because for some reason the wish only last until midnight."

"Ok, I'm just going to completely ignore the fact that you're a flying person and any real person would run away immediately, I wish-"

"Oh, too late, you wish you could go to the ball in a really pretty dress and a pumpkin." Nor pointed to her head. "I can read minds. It's a godmother thing. ZING!"

All of the sudden, Cinderella popped into a beautiful red dress with her hair up in a long ponytail with the sparkly red ribbon.

"Wow! This is amazing!"

"Now all we have to do is get you there! Instead of making this complex way to get you there, like with a pumpkin and mice, I'm going to poof you there. POOF!"

And just like that Cinderella was at the front of the castle, with freaked out guards.

Cinderella walked in to see a huge ballroom filled with people, just like how she imagined it.

Bella walked up to Cinderella and said, "You made it!"

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did!" Bella looked skeptical. "Are you ok? You look like you're in shock."

"What?"

"Never mind." Bella realized the prince was noticing Cinderella (who was still confused on what was happening).

"Hey, check it out!" Bella whispered, "The prince is noticing you!"

"W-what? Sorry I'm a little out of it, the prince is who?" Cinderella asked.

The prince started to walk towards Cinderella and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Cinderella snapped back into reality, "Um…Do I have to?"

Everyone in the room gasped, including her stepsisters and stepmother. Winifred said, "Who is that girl! She must be pretty important to reject the prince!" and Margaret said, "Yeah, but she's got great style! And pretty too!"

Cinderella snickered, noticing what her sisters said.

"Well, I guess you don't have to, but I was kind of hoping…"

"Don't get me wrong! You seem like a nice guy and all, it's just I don't know you. And after the dance your probably ask me to marry you." Cinderella said.

"Psht! No! I mean… yeah I kind of was." The prince sadly said.

"Sorry…" This was awkward. Everyone was in on their conversation.

"Can you at least give me your name?"

Everyone leaned in to hear, but Bella wanted in, "Her name is Cinderella. And she's practically the most amazing girl I've met!" she said, while she handed Cinderella a drink.

"Shall we?" Bella said.

"We shall." Cinderella replied.

The two girls left the ball room, but when they reached the door, Cinderella raised her glass to Bella and said, "Cheers, to an amazing ball."

Bella tapped her glass to Cinderella's and said, "Cheers!"

And on that note, Cinderella and Bella left the ball, leaving the room speechless.

**End**


End file.
